


A Letter from Home

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: No matter where you are and what you are doing, your Mother/Mom/Mum will write the same letter.  Even if you are a British scientist recently arrived in Stargate Atlantis.





	A Letter from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Story Works A Day in the Life (SGA) Challenge.
> 
> With thanks to selenic76 for saying my idea would fit the challenge, popkin16 for very helpfully providing fics so I could read up and their encouragement, and brumeier for beta-reading and being so positive about this ficlet.

You do sound happy with your new job, even if you aren’t able to tell us much in the way of detail.  But, are you sure you’re eating all right?  I know you said there was a Mess Hall and the food wasn’t bad, but do you get enough to eat, and is there much variety?  And before you comment on the state of my cooking, you may have had the same things every week, but at least it varied from day to day.  I suppose it will all be balanced nutritionally, but that doesn’t mean it’s very exciting.

Should I be arranging to send you snacks and treats?  I know I can’t send them from here, but there must be a way of arranging for such things to be delivered to you.  Your sister always appreciated the food parcels we sent.

And don’t forget to make sure you have plenty to drink; you don’t want to get dehydrated.  Of course you may be on a dry site, but I wouldn’t put it past someone to smuggle in alcohol.  I don’t mind you drinking, but just be a little sensible.

I’m pleased you were able to visit somewhere other than your base.  Puddle jumpers sound very sweet.  It reminds me of when you and your sister used to jump in puddles in your wellies.   I presume these craft are rather more sophisticated, although I now have an image in my head of you being in uniform but wearing red wellies with Fireman Sam on them.

I suppose there is no point in suggesting you keep your quarters tidy.  However big they are I have never known you tidy up except when you have lost something.  Of course this might be a good time to have a fresh start.  But I won’t hold my breath.

How are you getting on with your new colleagues?  Do you spend time with them outside work at all?  I hope you are finding the time to relax and enjoy some other activities.  Do you watch movies, or play cards at all?  Remember, it is important you have some ‘down-time’ – I know how intense you can get when you’re engrossed in a project.  I’m sure you will continue to read, but it won’t hurt to socialise as well.

I don’t doubt you’re enjoying working with people from so many different nationalities.  The opportunity to learn and share with others is always worthwhile, and especially when a wide breadth of knowledge will contribute to progress being made.

I’m glad you are finding your boss interesting, although a little worried he reminds you of Uncle Jack.  You do mean Uncle Jack who enjoyed blowing things up, don’t you?

Please take care.  I know your sister has what could be thought of as a more dangerous job, but she wears body armour, is fully trained in various forms of combat, and works as part of a team. 

Uncle Bill called round the other day.  He said one of his buddies had heard there were major repatriations of people who had been blinded by large venom-spitting plants.  When I said I’d heard nothing about it, Bill told me they (I think he meant the military) were keeping it quiet to avoid panic.

I don’t suppose there’s any truth in this, but do look out for venomous plants.  And don’t get bitten by any either.

I hope it was only a routine visit to the medical center.  I presume they have to do assessments when you arrive, although from what you wrote, this was after your trip off base.  Had something happened?  You said the medical staff were very understanding.  Understanding about what?

And please do not argue with the nursing staff.  It never works out well.  Just remember your sister trained as a nurse before taking on her current role.  And if the reason for your visit to the medical center was in anyway self-inflicted, then you were extremely fortunate they were understanding.

I have your latest picture up on display, next to the one from your sister.  Everyone comments on how proud we must be of you both.  We are indeed proud of both of you, and always have been.

Please look after yourself, and I look forward to hearing from you again when you have the time to write.

Dad sends his love, as do I.

With all my love

Mum xx


End file.
